


Earned It

by Pandir



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And more sickenly sweet, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, This is less saucy than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan and Alistair are in a Dom/sub relationship. Sweetness ensues.</p><p>Dedicated to the Duncstair crowd, consisting out of two amazing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts), [lucee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucee/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm sorry" Kiss.
> 
> Alistair tends to feel like an idiot and to beat himself up too much over minor mistakes.

„I’m sorry“, he says, and he means it, his head bent with not only shame but a strong feeling of guilt. Still, even though he is visibly distressed, he keeps his body upright, arms on his back and his legs spread as he kneels, determined to not fail at this, too.

„So sorry, I- I know I shouldn’t have-“, even though Alistair tries his best to get his words out, his voice trembles dangerously, „I’ve  _really_  tried, but-“, he swallows and adds softly, „I’m sorry, I disappointed you.“

He is upset - more than he needs to be. Duncan cups his face, gently urging him to lift it, and Alistair follows his lead without resistance.

„There’s no need to be beat yourself up“, Duncan tells him, careful that his serious tone does not sound admonishing. He wants Alistair to pay attention, not retreat into his guilt. „You made a small mistake, and you will continue making mistakes. That is an inevitable part of this experience. If you wouldn’t, there’d be no room for learning.“  
Alistair nods, slightly, and swallows again, his eyes still cast down. „Yes, sir“, he says, but it does not sound very convinced. He is still apprehensive, expecting a punishment, and when he blinks, his eyelashes are wet.

„Listen, boy“, Duncan says, his voice calm and soothing. „It is not your fault. You will get better at controlling yourself, things like that need training. I was too relentless on you.“

„No, it was fine, I just-“, Alistair sniffs and bites his lip, keeping back the urge to protest.

Duncan bends down, hand on the back on Alistair’s head, and gives him a kiss - gentle, but firm and reassuring, lasting just long enough to pull the young man out of his miserable mindset.

When he pulls away, Alistair’s eyes are closed and he sways forward a little, instinctively following the contact he just lost.

„I know.“ Duncan smiles as Alistair blinks and looks up. „And it’s not a bad thing that you enjoyed my administrations so much.“

There’s still a faint blush on Alistair’s cheeks, but a small smile tugs on the corners of Alistair’s lips, his gaze cast aside again and his mind drawn to the warm and tingling feeling of his reddened backside and the only slightly painful and very pleasant memories tied to it.

„So, do you understand why I don’t punish you now?“, Duncan asks.

„Yes, I understand, sir“, Alistair says and nods, always so eager in his affirmations, but Duncan knows he can trust the certainty in his voice. 

Praise is of utmost importance for Alistair, but Duncan realized soon he has to assure that Alistair understands that he deserves it when receiving it. The young man falls so naturally into a submissive role, it is a pleasure to guide him, to help him discover and understand himself and his own needs and desires, but he is sensitive, too. Duncan does not mind in the slightest, he is very ready to give Alistair both the discipline and the gentleness he craves.

„Alright then.“ Duncan’s hand softly ruffles Alistair’s hair and the young man leans into the touch. „You did very well today.“


	2. Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "ropes"
> 
> Some sweet nice rope bondage shenanigans. c:

Duncan adjusts the rope with slow, measured movements as he ties it around Alistair’s body, weaving it into patterns and winding it into tight knots. Alistair treasures the sensation of the slight roughness of the rope on his skin, holding him in place, but he also loves to watch Duncan’s hands work on him,  _with him_ , just as much. Watching the rope running through Duncan’s fingers is mesmerizing, and the knuckles of his hands brushing Alistair’s chest ever so slightly makes Alistair’s fine hairs stand in the most delightful way. 

 Duncan makes sure that the knots are never too tight, that his fingers will always fit with ease between the rope and the soft skin beneath, intending to restrict, but not to harm, and the care he puts into wrapping the rope around Alistair’s body is what makes Alistair’s heart beat high in his chest.

With Duncan’s focused attention all on him, it is hard to not get flustered, and on his flushed skin, each sensation feels so much more intense. It is an elevating feeling to be so very appreciated, with Duncan purposefully decorating his body like this, so careful to tie him up in just the right way that will restrict him enough to make him feel bound and secure.

“Breathe”, Duncan tells him, his voice low and soothing, and Alistair realizes he was so caught up in the feeling, he has been holding his breath. He exhales slowly, relaxing into the woven harness, as Duncan’s warm hands guide his wrists together to tie them on his back.

Alistair closes his eyes as he breathes, his mind filled with nothing but the path of Duncan’s fingers at his back and the slight tightening of the rope as it is wound into another knot. That alone is enough to make him tingle with excitement, but the thrill is overshadowed by a profound feeling of being warm and safe, and loved.

 *

 It is still with him when Alistair is standing by the door on the metro home, and he can’t help but smile to himself as his fingers brush over his thick woollen sweater, caressing the ropes that are wrapped around his neck and chest right beneath it. He presses his palm on the knot on his chest, savouring the sensation, and a soft sigh escapes his throat. His ears and cheeks burn immediately at that, even though he knows nobody will notice him sighing dreamily in a crowded train. Still, he can’t help but smile even wider, albeit a bit bashfully now.

 The ropes graze his skin with every breath he takes, a constant reminder that he is cared for and appreciated, and Alistair feels nothing but secure.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss on the back / Kiss on the neck.
> 
> Aftercare bonding.

His hands could be a little rough, so Duncan carefully applied some lotion, kneading his fingers to making sure they were not too dry as well as pleasantly warm, before he got to work. Alistair was lying comfortably on his stomach beneath him, his head resting on one of the cushions of the couch. This was about relaxing, and Alistair took that seriously, so he breathed, slowly and measuredly, his eyes closed.

Duncan smiled at the sight. _Always trying his best to be good._

The pale skin of Alistair's back was marked with red welts, just as his ass and thighs, and as Duncan rubbed his palms together so the balm would not feel too cold on Alistair’s skin, he took a moment to consider the pattern. It was a result of careful administration, and he was pleased to see that the harsher blows were still very visible, but even the reddened skin on the more sensitive areas on Alistair’s thighs was not so sore that it would cause him much trouble. When Duncan applied the balm to Alistair’s tortured back, his touch was firm, but gentle, and Alistair sighed softly into his pillow. Duncan’s hands kneaded the tensed muscles of his shoulders, and the skilled fingers applied pressure in just the right spots, spreading the warmth all over his back, before they slowly moved down his spine. With every breath, Alistair's body relaxed under the soothing, sure movement.

As his fingers massaged the smooth, vulnerable skin, carefully spreading balm over each welt he had caused, Duncan still remembered administering them, one after another, and the noises that had accompanied each stroke - soft moans, sharp gasps, and the shivering, panting breaths that made Alistair's body tremble. And the sight of Alistair kneeling before him, bend over the cushioned bench, arms dutifully crossed above his head, presenting his back to him, his legs spread in just the right angle to grant Duncan access to his more vulnerable spots.

Alistair was by now far from new to spanking, and he could take a lot, but Duncan still liked to build it up slowly, to start with teasing slaps of his crop and increase the intensity of the strokes just until Alistair’s moans would hitch in his throat. Duncan had given him lots of time to recover in between, to make sure he felt the sting, allowing him to get lost in the sensation, to savor the ebb and flow of the pain, and Alistair had rewarded him with the most gorgeous noises, whined moans and breathed pleas. By now, Duncan knew each part of Alistair, knew exactly how much force and how many strokes it took to make sure the impact would leave angry red welts, how sensitive Alistair was just right below his ass and how a few well-placed strokes could make him fall apart - but this time, he had wanted to drag it out as much as he could.

Duncan was smiling fondly at the memory as his thumb caressed the reddened streaks on the inside of Alistair’s thigh, and Alistair responded with a very pleased hum. His body was now all pliant beneath Duncan’s hands, his breathing calm and steady, and Duncan refrained from teasing him more so that Alistair's would not tense up again.

As Alistair was eager to please and take all that Duncan dealt to him, he was prone to putting up with more than was good for him. But he was also very vocal, and so Duncan would listen intently for the hitches in the shivering breath to know when he had to balance his strokes very carefully. Still, it was vital Alistair kept learning to voice how much was enough, to tell him what he needed, and Duncan knew he had to push him there occasionally.

-

_“Tell me, how do you feel?”_

_It had been just a simple question, but challenging enough considering Alistair’s current state, and talking did always work wonders to ground the boy and making sure he was taking it the administration well._

_“Oh, I”, Alistair had trouble collecting his thoughts as much as finding his voice, but that did not stop him from trying, “sorry, I was so- so lost in-“_

_“No need to apologize. I did not ask you to speak yet - but I do now.”_

_“Yes, Sir.” There was a pause, when Alistair tried to catch his breath, but his voice was still shaking as he said, “It’s good.” That was not much, but Alistair put such emphasis on the word that Duncan took it to mean more than that, and that Alistair just lacked any mental capacity to phrase it any better._

_“So good”, Alistair sighed again, and when Duncan let the leather tip of the crop brush over his sensitive backside, teasing Alistair deliberately to show that he would not continue just yet, more words spilled from Alistair’s mouth, “I’m warm, all over”, he breathed, and there was a pleased tremor in his voice, “it’s so, so much--”_

_Duncan could hear him swallow, to keep his voice from faltering, but a playful slap with the crop to the side of his already tortured thigh was all it took to make Alistair cave in._

_“Sir, please,” he all but whined, his tone was soft and so perfectly pleading, “--just need a little more, please don’t stop--”_

_-_

And Alistair had been right, it had taken not more than a few well-placed hits, accompanied by words of appreciation and praise for his gorgeously marked backside and for the way he begged so beautifully, and Alistair had come undone, trembling under heaving breaths and half-moaned sobs. It was not a bad thing that he cried - Alistair was easily overwhelmed, and he needed this kind of emotionally draining experience from time to time. And with Duncan’s hand on the back of his head and Duncan's calm voice to anchor him, he had all the time in the world to slowly come down again.

It was, however, mandatory that Duncan made sure that he was alright afterwards, and they usually spent the evening after a session together. Alistair was always very content to have Duncan care for him in the aftermath, eager to pick a movie for them to watch while he cuddled up with Duncan on the couch. Before that, of course, Duncan had to properly tend to his backside.

“Done”, Duncan announced, guiding his hands in wide circles over Alistair’s back. “And how do you feel now?”, he asked, softly, before he bent down to give him a kiss between the shoulder blades. Duncan was well aware his beard would probably feel a little scratchy on the sensitive, soft skin, but Alistair just shivered beneath him with a quiet, approving noise.

“Very, very malleable”, Alistair murmured in response, his eyes still closed and a smile on his lips. “Your hands are probably magic. How do you _do_ that?”

“Abandoned physiotherapy training", Duncan quipped as he got up, and gave Alistair a casual smack on his ass. With a little yelp, Alistair jerked his head from his pillow.

“Aw, not fair, I was just getting sleepy.” His protest was goodnatured, though, and he quickly got up to put on a pair of briefs, but deliberately ignored the shirt lying beside them, before he sauntered off to the kitchen. Duncan made sure to appreciate the sight of his back as he left the room and Alistair must have noticed, because when he came back with a small bucket of ice cream and a spoon in his mouth, there was a wide smile on his lips.

“You like me like that, hmm?”, Alistair asked, innocently, spoon still between his teeth, as he sat down on Duncan’s lap.

Duncan hummed in agreement. “It suits you.”

Alistair beamed at that, but sensing the blush on his cheek, he busied himself by putting the spoon to use while snuggling up to Duncan.

“You flatterer, you”, Alistair said eventually between two spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream, “You really have no business saying things like that while being so”, he gestured with his spoon at Duncan’s face, “so outrageously handsome yourself.”

Duncan laughed at that. He knew Alistair meant it, but as opposed to Alistair, Duncan took compliments very much in stride.  
When Alistair craned his head to give Duncan a kiss right beneath his jawline, his lips were cool and tender. Duncan never had minded Alistair's need for affectionate gestures and closeness after sessions - he even found himself enjoying it. They both cherished these quiet, intimate moments together, maybe even as much as the sessions. As Duncan put it, he would not want to have one without the other.

“Now let me eat my ice cream”, Alistair said pointedly, as if Duncan had been actively keeping him from doing so, and Duncan reached for the remote to start whatever silly movie Alistair had picked this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie is probably High School Musical 2 and you know it.


End file.
